Malentendido casi Mortal
by Master Aura Sam
Summary: Hinata está triste porque su novio Naruto no asistió a su fiesta de 16 cuando se lo habia jurado. Sus amigos están tan molestos que maldicen al pobre rubio. Pero, ¿de verdad quiso faltar?-Pesimo sumary pero leanlo, Onegai! One-shot


Pobre Oji-perla que se encontraba llorando, aquel día debía de ser uno de los más felices de su vida pero jamás pasó. Ese día, 27 de diciembre… Su cumpleaños número 16. Todo había sido perfecto hasta que llegó la fiesta.

Había invitado a mucha gente para su fiesta ese día, pero a la única persona que quería ver, la más importante de su vida, aquel chico Oji-azul de cabellara rubia, tres interesantes marquitas en sus mejillas, de espíritu inquebrantable no había asistido. Su novio: Naruto Uzumaki. Sus amigos estaban con ella, incluso su hermanita Hanabi y su primo Neji, tratando de animarla y maldiciendo al rubio por no cumplir con su promesa de ir para la gran fiesta. En un principio pensaron que posiblemente llegaría tarde, pero ya eran las tres de la mañana y jamás hubieron noticias del él.

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel incidente y el ánimo de la pobre Hinata todavía seguía por el suelo. Apenas comía, apenas dormía y en el colegio casi nunca ponía atención. Lo extraño era que tampoco había noticias de Naruto, nadie lo había visto ni hablado con él desde hacía una semana. Por supuesto que con la rabia que tenían todos los compañeros de la Oji-perla creían que solamente ni había aparecido para no mostrar su cara. Pero ya era el colmo.

A la salida de clases, varios de los amigos de Hinata como Ino, Sakura, Ten-ten, Shino, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara y hasta su primo Neji habían decidido ir a la casa del rubio a buscar una explicación, y de ser el caso darle una soberana paliza. Por supuesto sin decir nada a Hinata.

Habían llegado ya a la puerta de donde vivía Naruto. Sasuke por ser su mejor amigo tenía una llave del apartamento, por lo que entraron de una sola vez. Naruto vivía solo desde que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito. Ambos habían sido los dueños de una cadena de hoteles muy famosa, por lo que al morir su padrino Jiraiya fue quien lo cuido.

Sin embargo había decidido vivir solo a partir de los 15 años, ya que aun con lo dobe que era, era suficientemente responsable para vivir solo. Su casa no era nada del otro mundo, pero eso sí, para una sola persona era bastante grande y no tenía mala decoración.

Pero apartando eso de lado, el grupo rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación del dueño ya que era el único lugar que les faltaba por revisar. Entraron a la habitación.

Sakura: ¡Baka no te escondas, sabemos que estas aquí!-gritó con rabia. Pero no hubo respuesta-.

Aparentemente la habitación se encontraba vacía, pero luego dieron un mejor vistazo en ella. Sobre la cama había, extrañamente, un conjunto de ropa de color negro y azul, y en el suelo un par de zapatos negros. Los zapatos. Justo al lado de ellos se vieron un par de pies, muy cerca de la cama cosa que llamo su atención. Se dirigieron hacia ese lugar, claramente se debía tratar del rubio. Pero al llegar para verlo completamente se horrorizaron. Allí estaba Naruto, con un short y un guarda camisa blanca, tirada en el suelo… y había un gran charco de sangre seca justo a un lado. Rápidamente Sasuke revisó sus signos vitales. Gracias a Dios. Aun se encontraba vivo. Velozmente se lo montó en la espalda y salió corriendo como un desesperado junto con todos los demás. Bueno, casi. En el interior de la habitación se quedaron Shikamaru, Ino, Temari y Gaara. Los últimos dos al ver que ese par se habían quedado mirando la ropa sobre la cama.

Gaara: ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó frio pero intrigado-.

Ino: Esa ropa…-dijo en susurro-.

Temari: ¿Qué tiene esa ropa?-preguntó curiosa-.

Shikamaru: Mendokuse, dos días antes del cumpleaños de Hinata acompañamos a Naruto a comprarla.-contestó-.

Ino: Era lo que pretendía usar ese día.-dijo después-.

Temari: ¿Significa que él si pretendía ir?-cuestionó sorprendida-.

Ino: Así es, por eso me extraño cuando no llegó.-respondió-.

Gaara: Pero si pretendía ir, tenía la ropa lista, lo encontramos en ese estado y nadie había sabido nada en una semana…-comenzó a pensar-.

Temari: ¡El tuvo el accidente antes de la fiesta y ha estado inconsciente hasta hoy!-se apresuró a deducir-.

Ino: Así parece.-apoyó, pero luego agarro un semblante de culpa-. Y nosotros estábamos molestos cuando él estuvo a punto de perder la vida-.

Shikamaru: Tenemos que avisarle a Hinata y los demás.-dijo seriamente-.

Temari: Tienes razón.-secundó-. Gaara, tú y yo vamos al hospital a contarles a los demás. Ino tu ve a decirle a Hinata.-ordenó rápidamente-.

Ino: ¡Sí!-acató-. ¡A la velocidad del chisme, Ino Yamanaka!-y salió a toda velocidad-.

Shikamaru: Vamos…

Han pasado dos horas desde lo ocurrido en el departamento. Shikamaru, Gaara y Temari habían llegado media hora después que los demás, y veinte minutos más tarde llegaron Hinata e Ino junto con Hanabi... Y el padre de ambas: Hiashi Hyūga. El cual desde hacia tiempo se había enterado de la relación que mantenía su hija con el rubio, sin embargo la había aceptado. En ese caso era de entenderse que estuviese igual de furioso que todos los demás con Naruto. Apenas llegaron, tanto Hinata y Hanabi decidieron preguntar qué había pasado. Durante algunos minutos Ino y Shikamaru se dispusieron a contar todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo lo sucedido luego de que la mayoría se haya ido. Cuando terminaron de contar la historia, todos tenían en sus caras un semblante de tristeza y profunda culpa. Todos habían maldecido al rubio, cuando el que más deseaba pasar tiempo con Hinata en ese día especial había sido él. Hinata se colapsó en llanto.

El tiempo pasó, nadie se había movido del lugar, hacía rato que la Oji-perla había dejado de llorar a cantaros, pero aun estaba sollozando. También hacia un rato que vieron pasar a la sala de emergencias a un hombre algo alto, con un cabellera blanca (Nota: No son ni Kakashi, ni Jiraiya ni Kabuto), un poco luego habían visto como un joven de su edad también se había acercado a la sala. Pocos minutos después de que llegara, los demás sin aguantar la curiosidad decidieron preguntar.

Gaara: ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el peli-rojo, a lo que se ganó a la atenta mirada del joven desconocido-.

¿?: Soy Yami Yuse.-se limitó a contestar-.

Neji: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-se unió al interrogatorio-.

Yami: Mi hermano entró a la sala hace rato. Un joven fue hallado inconsciente en un charco de sangre seca, de milagro estaba vivo.-contestó y vio como todos se sorprendían-. Supongo que ustedes son sus amigos.-dedujo tranquilamente-.

Sasuke: Si es que se nos puede llamar "amigos".-sentenció con rabia y desgano-.

Yami: Explíquense.-pidió amablemente. Sasuke procedió a contarle la historia-. Ya veo.-dijo con tristeza-.

Sasuke: Me siento como un maldito bastardo.-se dijo en voz alta-.

Yami: Pues todos lo son.-dijo ganándose una mala mirada de los demás-.

Kiba: ¡¿Y quién te crees para decirnos eso?-exigió furioso-.

Yami: En primer lugar baja la voz que estamos en un hospital. En segundo soy una persona en un estado neutral, quien ha analizado la situación y me parece que eso es lo que son. Se hicieron llamar sus amigos, pero aun sabiendo que él amaba a la peli-azul con todas sus fuerzas se dejaron dominar por sus sentimientos, y claro, como todos lo consideran un reverendo "idiota" sacaron conclusiones erradas en lugar de analizar los hechos como deberían. Nadie se preocupó por ir a buscarlo, impidieron que ella...-señala a Hinata-… Fuera porque era su fiesta y terminaron enojados con él cuando casi pierde la vida. A mi parecer son unos malditos bastardos.-se explicó, pero cada palabra era como un poderoso puñal para ellos-.

Ten-ten: Tiene razón.-murmuró pero todos la oyeron-.

Ino: Pero aun así no tienes derecho a decirnos eso.-le recriminó al borde de las lagrimas-.

Yami: Es verdad, pero tampoco lo tengo a quedarme cayado cuando vivimos en un país libre y menos cuando se trata de una injusticia. Nunca me quedo callado cuando veo una.-respondió conservando su aire tranquilo-.

Hanabi: Eres cruel.-le dijo enojada-.

Yami: Cruel, frio, indiferente, despiadado pero realista.-enumeró-.

Hiashi: Creo que ya ha habido suficiente charla. Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor cállate.-dijo muy molesto-.

Yami: Pero si tengo algo bueno que decir.-llamó la atención de todos-. Mi hermano, Tsunade-sama y Orochimaru-sama (Nota: Si, aquí es bueno¬¬) Están allá adentro, juntos no existe nada en la ciencia médica que no puedan resolver. Él se recuperará. Y yo nunca me equivoco.- explicó mirándolos fijamente-.

Más tiempo paso, y más desesperados se ponían todos. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y los jóvenes habían llamado a sus padres explicando el porqué de su tardanza. Diez y quince. Las puertas por fin se abren y de ellas aparecen Tsunade, Orochimaru y el joven de cabello blanco.

Hinata: ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto ansiosa-.

Tsunade: Vivo, de no ser por Akaru no creo que lo hubiésemos logrado.-dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego su semblante se volvió amargo-.

Orochimaru: El único problema es que está en estado vegetativo.-sentenció y la pequeña alegría que habían ganado se desmoronó-.

Yami: ¿Tienes que ser tan directo?-preguntó con sarcasmo-.

Orochimaru: Mira quién habla, pequeño psicópata.-contestó-.

Hiashi: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?-se apresuró a preguntar para confirmar cualquier sospecha-.

Akaru: Según lo exámenes llevaba una semana.-respondió-. ¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó a Yami-.

Yami: Cinco días.-le contestó-.

Shino: ¿En cinco días qué?-preguntó-.

Yami: En cinco días se recuperará.-fue su última sentencia-.

Ya han pasado los días y nos encontramos ya en el quinto. Siempre luego de la escuela todos se dirigían a visitar al inconsciente rubio. Todos en la escuela lo conocían, después de todo era uno de los más populares, por lo que decidieron enviarles regalos y tarjetas deseando su regreso. La escuela no era la misma sin él. Hasta los profesores lo extrañaban.

Durante ese tiempo los que más vigilaban a Naruto eran Sasuke y Hinata. Esta ultima siempre se quedaba a dormir, se aseguraba de mantener sus labios húmedos (tanto con paños húmedos como con besos) y se encargaba de limpiar su rostro y su tórax (no se atrevía a mas) siempre que podía.

Hoy se encontraban en la habitación Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten y Temari. La primera se encontraba en su rutina de limpiar el rostro del rubio, mientras las demás la ayudaban con lo que pidiese. Pero pronto algo pasó. La cara de Naruto comenzó a hacer algunos gestos mientras que de su garganta salían varios ruidos extraños. Hinata desesperada llamo al resto de las chicas, y luego todas se reunieron a su alrededor. Hinata puso su rostro sobre el de Naruto, mientras este lentamente despertaba y abría los ojos. En el instante en que abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro más bello que jamás haya visto, junto con el par de ojos de color perla que tanto le fascinaban, pero sobre ellos comenzaban a aparecer unas pequeñas lagrimas. Débilmente comenzó a murmurar.

Naruto: Hi-hi-Hinata, ¿q-que paso?-preguntó muy suavemente-.

Hinata: Luego te explico.-sentenció para luego besarlo-.

Un beso lleno de pasión, amor, deseo, felicidad y alegría. Fogoso, salvaje pero a la vez tan tierno y delicado, algo como jamás esperaron, algo tan divino y mágico que causaba algo de envidia a las presentes. La puerta se abrió, y de allí entraron los amigos y familiares de ambos, junto con los doctores que atendieron a Naruto y Yami, pero ninguno capaz de interrumpir aquella dulce escena. Yami sonrió satisfecho. Nuevamente tuvo razón.

Sería estúpido decir que esto es el fin. En el amor se comienza y en el amor se acaba para volver a comenzar. Y este es un amor el cual nunca se agotará.


End file.
